Le fruit défendu
by Lawliette-chan
Summary: Elsa n'a de cesse de penser à sa sœur Anna sous un nouvel angle. Elle tente de refréner ses sentiments, ses désirs et pulsions incontrôlables alors qu'Anna est de plus en plus proche et tactile. Mais tôt ou tard Elsa devra faire un choix. Rejeter ou croquer son fruit défendu. [Elsanna /!\ ]


Le Fruit Défendu

Elsa dormait paisiblement. Ses cheveux blonds platine détachés sur son corps qui montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration. Son doux corps enveloppé dans une nuisette bleue claire. Savourant une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elsa se sentait bien, apaisée. Un court soupir de satisfaction passa sur ses lèvres alors que les rayons du soleil perçaient enfin les carreaux de sa chambre.

Tout était parfait. Jusqu'à ce qu'Elsa sente une pression contre son corps. Elle se bloqua avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Un bras la tenait sur la poitrine et un souffle chaud lui titillait le cou. Elle se retourna vivement avant de trouver Anna, sa petite sœur, qui dormait d'un sommeil bienheureux. La blonde soupira avant de la secouer. La cadette grogna avant de papillonner des paupières:

\- Quoi...? Il est déjà l'heure de petit-déjeuner?

La jeunette se serra encore plus mettant sa tête contre les hanches d'Elsa qui rougit ne sachant plus quoi faire. Elsa sentit son cœur battre à la chamade avant de balbutier:

\- Qu..Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dans mon lit! C..Ca devient une habitude maintenant.

\- Mais je n'arrive pas à dormir seule! Taquina Anna.

La brunette sourit de toutes ses dents alors qu'Elsa tentait de se reprendre. Elle la dégagea sous les protestations de sa cadette.

\- Anna... Tu ne devrais pas...

\- Oh ne sois pas si rigide Elsa. J'aime tellement dormir avec toi! Ca rattrape le temps perdu!

Devant l'air si jovial de sa petite sœur, Elsa abdiqua, encore une fois. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'Anna venait la rejoindre la nuit qu'elle en perdait le compte. Mais le problème n'était pas là. Non le souci était qu'Elsa ne savait plus comment réagir face à la proximité d'Anna. Dès qu'elle la touchait, la câlinait ou la chouchoutait , Elsa sentait une bouffée de chaleur irréversible. Elle ne pouvait plus se contrôler et perdait son sang-froid. Tout son corps se tendait d'un désir inavouable. La blonde le savait, elle était amoureuse de sa propre sœur. Elle l'aimait d'un amour bien différent de ce que voudrait la norme. Bien plus que ce qu'Anna pouvait soupçonner... C'était son fruit défendu.

Mais Elsa ne flancherait pas. Elle ne devait pas et ne ferait jamais l'erreur de toucher à sa sœur. C'était contre-nature, interdit, tabou. De surcroit elles étaient deux femmes, non ce n'était pas normal et jamais elle ne ferait cette erreur. Elle garderait pour elle cet amour inavouable et tordu. Même si c'était de plus en plus difficile alors que tous les jours un peu plus Anna se collait à elle. Elle semblait de plus en plus proche et tactile ce qui faisait perdre pied à Elsa.

Le pire étant le jour où Anna avait rompu avec Kristoff. Après trois mois de couple, sa petite sœur semblait en avoir assez du jeune homme aux habitudes rustres et célibataire endurci. Il était fait pour la vie en solitaire dans les montagnes. Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter sur ce point et c'est en bon ami qu'ils avaient fini par se séparer. Cette annonce aurait dû rendre triste Elsa, et pourtant au fond elle y vit un espoir. Elle était contente de cette nouvelle. Comment avait-elle pu se réjouir de ça? Comment pouvait-elle pu espérer alors qu'elle même s'interdisait d'y penser? Depuis ce jour elle ne cessait de ruminer. De croire alors qu'elle ne le devait pas. C'était une torture.

D'une bonne douche froide Elsa se reprit et sortit de ses pensées malsaines. Elle avait encore rêvé d'érotisme avec Anna, c'était de pire en pire. Une fois prête et pomponnée, la blonde platine retourna à son rôle de reine d'Arendelle. Elle avait attaché sa belle tresse et revêti sa robe bleue clair. Se retrouvant à nouveau dans son quotidien elle oublia ses tracas et régna comme la bonne reine qu'elle était devenue.

Elsa retourna dans son château, comme tous les soirs, après un cérémonial d'inauguration. Elle se dirigea vers la grande salle pour le diner. Elle se sentait de plus en plus anxieuse au fur et à mesure de son avancée. Anna hantait de nouveau son esprit. Elles seraient seules à seules, en tête à tête comme toujours. C'est à cet instant qu'elle aurait aimé avoir des invités comme Raiponce sa cousine et son mari Eugène. Mais non, en poussant la porte elle ne trouva que sa petite sœur impatiente de la revoir qui lui sauta dessus en une grande accolade. Elsa rougit à nouveau avant de lui caresser les cheveux.

\- C'était long ce soir! Commenta Anna qui la lâcha pour la diriger vers la table.

\- En effet...

Elsa s'assit alors que sa sœur prit place en face d'elle. Elle était toujours si vive et souriante. Comment ne pas vouloir la câliner et la border... Anna commençait à débiter sa journée, ce que la blonde écouta calmement. Après un bon verre de vin Elsa se détendit et se mit à rire aux plaisanteries de sa sœur. Les deux femmes partagèrent un bon moment. C'est alors qu'Elsa sentit un pied se frotter contre le sien. Elle pensait que sa cadette n'avait pas fait attention mais le pied devint insistant et monta sur ses jambes. Elsa se figea. Anna continuait de parler comme si de rien n'était alors qu'un serviteur déposait le dessert sur la table.

\- Voilà, pour mesdames un baba au rhum.

\- Merci, répliqua la plus jeune.

Elsa regardait ses mains, rouge. Elle ne savait plus ou se mettre alors que le pied longeait ses belles jambes de gazelle. De plus en plus haut, jusqu'a ce que celui-ci atteigne sa partie intime.

Elsa sursauta et renversa sa chaise devant le serveur qui la regarda de côté.

\- Vous allez bien ma reine?

\- ... Oui. Tout... Tout va bien merci.

L'homme se frotta le menton puis repartit. Anna se mit à rire comme une folle mais Elsa la regarda de travers:

\- A quoi tu joues?

\- Je te taquine, c'est trop marrant, la tête que tu fais!

\- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle!

Elsa serra les poings et repartit en claquant la porte. Anna resta pantoise. Elle regarda la porte se refermer avant de soupirer.

Elsa dormit mal cette nuit là. Elle fixait la porte mais Anna ne semblait pas rentrer. Elle se maudissait. Ce n'était qu'une petite blague alors comment pouvait-elle y voir autre chose? Le problème ne venait que d'elle, uniquement d'elle. Se retournant plusieurs fois dans son lit elle ne cessa de penser à sa sœur. Avant de s'en rendre compte, Elsa avait très chaud et sentit une pulsion indescriptible la prendre sous la ceinture. Elle voulut se retenir mais plus elle la repoussait plus la sensation l'enivrait d'un désir brûlant. Abandonnant sa lutte perdue d'avance elle glissa une de ses mains gelées dans sa partie intime et se laissa aller. Entre la chaleur de ses envies et la froideur de son corps, une sensation sans précédent l'envahit. Elle joua avec ses doigts dans une danse endiablée.

Elsa ne devait pas, il ne fallait pas et pourtant elle se sentit partir. De plus en plus rapidement la reine se massa la partie intime en pensant à Anna. A sa chère et tendre qui la câlinait et lui caressait les jambes avec ses pieds. Qui lui touchait son entrejambe. Elsa jouit. Un oreiller dans la bouche elle hurla de bonheur alors que son corps se tendit en avant. La respiration saccadée elle se laissa retomber. Une larme de honte roula sur sa joue. Elle ne pouvait pas résister, ce qu'elle était faible... Et pourtant c'était si bon.

Le lendemain matin, Elsa se réveilla alors que des pieds s'entremêlaient aux siens. Elle déglutit avant de retrouver Anna blottie dans son dos. Elle avait fini par venir la mesquine! Furtivement elle repensa à la nuit dernière. Empourprée elle regarda sa sœur si paisiblement endormie. Ce qu'elle aurait donné pour l'embrasser alors que ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes. La blonde s'approcha pour lui relever une mèche de cheveux. Elle sourit tendrement et lui caressa la joue. Anna poussa un petit gémissement satisfait sans se réveiller. Elsa se mordit la lèvre. Si douce, si belle. Elle s'approcha un peu plus et sentit les cheveux de sa cadette qui avait une odeur de fleur. Une douce senteur de printemps.

Elle s'enivra de cette odeur avant de passer sa main dans sa nuque. Elle se sentit prise d'une nouvelle pulsion qui l'attira sur la poitrine d'Anna. Elle était petite mais bien ferme. Elsa la palpa en dessous du chemisier et s'avança doucement sur ses lèvres. Hésitante elle se lança enfin avant de l'embrasser. Un simple baiser avant qu'Anna ne gémisse à nouveau et se réveille. Elsa se leva si vite qu'elle tomba à la renverse. La brunette se leva rapidement:

\- Elsa! Ca va tu ne t'es pas fait mal?!

Un grognement lui signifia que non et elle se releva. Elsa n'osa pas la regarder dans les yeux alors que celle-ci avait un sein à l'air libre sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Je me suis prise les pieds dans le lit... Je... Je vais me laver...

Anna ne put rien dire que sa sœur fila en trombe.

Elsa s'enferma avant de s'affaler contre la porte. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Elle se l'était pourtant interdit! Après quelques larmes la blonde se demanda si elle avait été vue par sa sœur ou non? Elle ne le savait pas et préféra espérer que non. Elle se décida à bouger en voyant le soleil se lever bien haut dans le ciel. Elle ne devait pas oublier ses obligations.

La matinée fut longue mais Elsa retourna au palais pour le déjeuner. Elle y trouva bien sûr sa sœur qui l'accueillit comme si de rien n'était. L'ainée se sentit mal à l'aise mais ne fit mine de rien. Elle ne cessa cependant de regarder le décolleté plongeant qu'Anna avait mis en ce jour. La joyeuse brunette sembla étrangement silencieuse ce qui accentua la panique de la reine. Après quelques minutes sans parole devant l'assiette du déjeuner, Elsa se racla la gorge:

\- Anna, tu sembles bien sage aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tout va bien?

La cadette émergea de son plat:

\- Oui oui... Désolée, je réfléchissais à quelque chose. Alors et toi ta journée?

La brunette retrouva sa bonne humeur devant une Elsa perplexe. Elle aurait tout donné pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Lorsque le repas se termina, Anna tira sa sœur par le bras:

\- Allez, tu n'as rien de prévu non? Je veux vraiment qu'on attaque le rangement du grenier! Les parents ont tellement entassé et on y a jamais mis les pieds. Il faut le faire un jour ou l'autre!

\- Tu as gagné, allons-y , rit Elsa dans sa main.

Elle aimait tellement voir sa cadette ainsi. Joyeuse et pétillante de vie. Elle serait si malheureuse d'apprendre le secret caché de sa sœur ainée... Elsa secoua la tête et la suivit. Il fallait se détendre un peu.

Une fois au grenier, Elsa et Anna tombèrent sur des tonnes de meubles et de bibelots couverts de poussière. Elles se regardèrent en faisant une mine désespérée puis rirent en cœur. Elles se mirent à la tâche avec un entrain plutôt étrange des deux côtés. Elles ne parlèrent pas beaucoup et Elsa tenta d'oublier ses problèmes par son nettoyage. Elle trouva plusieurs souvenirs de ses parents qui la remua autant qu'Anna. Elles évoquèrent des souvenirs et reparlèrent du passé. Un moment de complicité qui les rapprocha à nouveau. Anna se colla contre Elsa, toutes deux assises, qui oublia ses doutes et continua de parler.

Anna se laissa aller en glissant sur les genoux de sa sœur et sourit à Elsa qui se crispa un peu. La brunette joua avec les pans de la robe bleue.

\- Caresse-moi la tête.

\- P..Pourquoi?

Anna la regarda avec questionnement alors qu'Elsa refusait sa demande.

\- Parce que j'en ai envie...

Elsa se mordit la lèvre à nouveau. Elle se mit à la tâche et caressa les cheveux d'Anna. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait encore pouvoir se contrôler. Anna remua légèrement de bonheur et elle même glissa ses doigts sur les jambes froides et blanches. Elsa eut des frissons.

La brunette se releva doucement pour se coller contre Elsa qui sentit son cœur exploser. Sa cadette continuait de faire des cercles sur ses jambes qui montait, de plus en plus proche. C'était trop tentant, trop dur. Elsa la repoussa et Anna bascula en arrière.

\- Arrête ça!

Elsa se recula comme affolée alors que la glace recouvrait le sol. Anna déglutit et la regarda avec quelques larmes:

\- Pourquoi tu me repousses?! Qu'ai-je donc fait? Tu es toujours comme ça avec moi! Froide et distante... j'ai l'impression que tu redeviens comme avant! J'en ai assez! Je ne veux pas encore te perdre!

Anna s'avança mais Elsa recula d'un pas. Ce fut le signe de trop et Anna partit en courant. Elle pleura à chaudes larmes alors qu'Elsa s'affala contre le mur. Ce n'était pas sa faute c'était juste trop difficile... Elle ne savait plus quoi faire et se recroquevilla alors que la glace recouvrit le grenier.

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans qu'Anna ne vienne dormir dans la chambre d'Elsa. Celle-ci ressentit un grand manque dans son cœur. Elle s'occupa entre ses fonctions et le grenier sans revoir Anna qui semblait s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle ne l'avait jamais vue si triste. Elle pensait la revoir aussi joyeuse que d'habitude mais là quelque chose avait changé. Elle n'aurait su dire quoi mais c'était différent. Anna ne sembla pas vouloir lui pardonner...

Elle ne refit surface qu'au bout de deux semaines. Les yeux un peu bouffis et la tête dans les nuages. Elle ne répondait qu'à moitié aux questions des domestiques ou d'Elsa qui se sentait si seule. Après un long diner, la blonde fila au grenier mais Anna la suivit sans un mot.

\- Anna... Tu sais, je ne vais pas m'éloigner de toi. Je resterais toujours à tes côtés...

Elsa répéta encore la même phrase qu'Anna répondait d'un triste sourire peu convaincue. Elle semblait tellement différente tout à coup.

\- Je vais bien Elsa ne t'en fais pas. Je suis juste... Frustrée.

\- Ah... De quoi?

\- Rien...

Anna se mura dans le silence en bougonnant à moitié. On aurait dit une petite fille privée de chocolat. Elsa en rit un peu puis les deux se retrouvèrent dans la pièce du haut.

Anna sursauta:

\- Tu as bien nettoyé en mon absence c'est presque fini!

\- Oui ça m'occupais...

\- Hmmmm.

Anna la regarda de côté mais Elsa avança vers son futur travail. La rouquine se mordit la lèvre. Elle regardait sa sœur se pencher pour ouvrir une armoire remplie de bibelots et de manteaux.

\- Voyons voir ce qu'il y a là.

Anna soupira et la rejoignit. Elle semblait de nouveau joyeuse mais était-ce véridique? Elsa avait l'impression que non.

Après un moment de nettoyage et de conversation futile, Elsa tomba sur un objet qui l'intrigua. Elle sortit le petit livre caché dans un fond secret. Elle se recula et regarda l'armoire.

\- Anna. Est-ce que c'est la penderie que nos parents avaient dans leur chambre?

La brune leva un sourcil avant de regarder de côté. Elle réfléchit:

\- Comme la chambre a été vidée je ne saurais trop le dire mais oui on dirait bien.

Elsa tremblota avant de feuilleter l'ouvrage. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de stupéfaction. Sa cadette lui sauta au cou pour voir:

\- C'est quoi!?

Elsa se figea et la regarda:

\- Le journal intime de maman!

\- Oh!

Anna ouvrit grand les yeux. Les sœurs se regardèrent avant d'approuver d'un signe de tête. Elle descendirent dans la chambre d'Elsa et s'assirent sur le lit fébrilement. Une fois prêtes, Anna acquiesça et Elsa l'ouvrit. Elles y trouvèrent plusieurs récits sur le passé de leur maman avec leur père. Sur le royaume d'Arendelle et son ascension au trône. Les filles souriaient face à la tendre écriture de leur mère et commentaient ses écrits.

C'est alors qu'elles tournèrent une nouvelle page et là, la stupeur les prit. Elle se turent et lurent toute la feuille.

 _" ... Je suis si triste d'avoir perdu mon premier enfant. Cette fausse couche me hante chaque jour un peu plus mais tout à changé en ce jour. Dieu m'a offert une nouvelle chance. Même si mon mari refuse moi je veux la garder. J'ai trouvé cette petite fille toute seule dans la neige, dans son petit couffin. Oh bien sûr j'ai fait des recherches mais une lettre dit qu'elle a été abandonnée. Pauvre enfant... Pauvre petite fille... Elle a de si beaux cheveux blonds. Et des yeux d'un bleu cyan. Je veux la garder."_

 _" ... Mon mari m'a expliqué que personne à Arendelle ne croirait que c'est notre fille car elle est blonde platine... Mais je ne vois pas où est le problème. Je suis sûre que j'arriverais à le convaincre même si elle fait des choses un peu bizarres quand elle pleure. C'est fou mais on dirait qu'elle peut créer de la glace. Ce qui la rend encore plus adorable. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle a été abandonnée? "_

 _"... Oui! J'ai enfin réussi! Mon mari accepté de la garder. Il a enfin succombé à sa petite frimousse d'ange. Je me suis donc dit qu'il lui fallait un nom. On y a réfléchi et ce sera Elsa. Oui Elsa D'Arendelle! Ma petite fille à moi! Même si on n'est pas liées par le sang je l'aime déjà. C'est ma précieuse petite Elsa. "_

La jeune femme laissa tomber le livre au sol à la fin de la vérité. Anna sembla se figer sur place.

\- Je... Je ne suis pas ta sœur de sang..., bégaya Elsa. Ils m'ont adoptée quand j'étais bébé... Comment ont-ils pu me cacher ça...

Anna avala sa salive par trois fois:

\- C'est peut-être parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas que tu souffres...

\- Mais...Mais c'est cruel! Je voulais savoir ça! Ca change tellement de choses!

\- Ah bon...?

Elsa se stoppa. Qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait? Ca changeait quoi qu'elles ne soient pas liées par le sang? Elle était tout de même sa sœur et ne pouvait pas la toucher. Pourtant un espoir nouveau jaillit en son cœur. Non il fallait le réprimer ce n'était pas bon...

\- Elsa...

La blonde voulut partir mais sa sœur la retint par le bras:

\- Où tu vas!

\- Je... Laisse-moi Anna..

\- NON ! Arrête de me fuir! Je le sens tu t'éloignes! Tu as peur de moi!

La glace envahit le bras d'Anna qui ne broncha pas. Elsa ne montra pas son visage mais une larme se changea en glace et tomba sur le sol.

\- Anna s'il te plait laisse-moi!

Elle hurla et de la glace fit reculer Anna. Elsa respirait par saccades alors que le monde tournait autour d'elle. Mais la brunette serra les poings et fonça sur son ainée. Elle la prit par le bras et la tira sur le lit. Elsa trébucha et tomba sur le dos. Anna s'avança et se plaqua sur elle:

\- Je ne te laisserais plus jamais t'enfuir.

Elle lui tint les bras alors qu'Elsa tournait la tête sur le côté:

\- Anna s'il te plait je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux me retenir si tu continues ainsi... Je souffre tellement...

La petite sœur leva un sourcil. Elle resta en position:

\- De quoi souffres-tu? Parle-moi je peux tout entendre. Moi aussi je souffre tu sais...

Elsa tourna enfin la tête et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Fais-moi confiance, assura Anna.

\- Non, tu vas me haïr...

\- Je ne te détesterais jamais tu m'entends, jamais!

\- Tu ne comprendras pas, tu vas me rejeter...

\- Je te dis que non! Je t'aime si fort que jamais je ne le pourrais. Mon cœur t'appartiens.

Elsa pleura à chaudes larmes. Elle n'arrivait pas à se dégager et le corps d'Anna contre le sien lui faisait perdre toutes ses forces ainsi que sa glace qui fondit ce que la petite sœur remarqua. Elle insista et ne la lâcherait pas avant d'avoir une réponse. Elle ne supportait plus cette nouvelle distance.

\- Oh Anna, moi aussi je t'aime... Mais... Mais pas de la même manière!

La princesse Anna la regarda en biais:

\- Tu... Comment ça?

Leurs cœurs battaient à la chamade et Elsa cessa de se battre. Elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit en fixant Anna.

\- Ce que je viens de lire m'a fait espérer à nouveau... Comme le jour où Kristoff t'a quittée mais je ne le dois pas , je ne peux pas céder à cette folie.

La brunette respira avec à-coup.

\- Je sais tu vas me détester, tu ne supporteras pas la vérité mais... Tu as raison je ne peux plus garder ça pour moi... Oh Anna, je t'aime tellement, d'un amour sincère et véritable. Je t'aime comme une fille aime un garçon. Comme une femme a envie de faire des choses avec un homme... J'ai envie de t'embrasser, de te faire l'amour et de faire de toi ma compagne... Je... Je suis sincèrement désolée Anna mais je ne peux pas continuer de me mentir à moi même je t'aime tellement que ça me fait souffrir... Pardon... Pardon...

Anna la relâcha et se mit en position assise, le regard stupéfait. Elle fixa Elsa pleurer dans son bras. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Allez va-t'en Anna, fuis-moi je suis un monstre...

\- Non, tu n'es pas un monstre Elsa.

Anna posa sa main sur la joue de sa sœur et essuya une larme. Celle-ci resta pantoise et surprise.

\- Ecoute, il est vrai que ça me surprend. Je ne m'y attendais pas de ta part. En fait... Je pensais être la seule à ressentir ca. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu me fuyais mais je ne pensais pas à ce genre de sentiment. J'ai eu beau me rapprocher tu m'as toujours envoyée sur les roses alors je ne me faisais pas d'illusions. Mais, j'ai pourtant envoyé plusieurs signes... Alors, pourquoi me repousser si tu m'aimes tant... Je ne te comprends pas Elsa!

\- Parce que c'est mal, s'exprima Elsa en tremblant. Tu es ma sœur, c'est un inceste! Et tu es une femme! Tu aime les hommes ! Et...

Anna posa un doigt sur la bouche d'Elsa. Elle sourit affectueusement:

\- Non, tu as tout faux. Je me fiche du _qu'en-dira-t-on_... Si les gens nous jugent c'est leur problème. Moi je t'aime, que tu sois femme, homme , sœur ou un monstre. Je l'ai compris en étant avec Kristoff. Ca n'aurait jamais pu marcher et je lui ai dit. Il n'y a que toi que j'aime. Je ne veux que toi et toi seule! Nos retrouvailles m'ont ouvert les yeux. Et peu importe le reste.

\- Tu entends ce que tu dis, nous... Nous serions bannies du royaume! Nous ne pourrions pas avoir d'enfant...!

\- Je m'en fiche Elsa! Du tant que je peux être avec toi! On n'est même pas sœurs de sang je ne vois plus de problème ! Tu devrais être soulagée!

\- Tu te trompes, si je te faisais l'amour tu aurais peur de moi. Tu m'aimes comme une sœur mais pas comme une amante.

Anna bougonna et gonfla sa joue. Ce qu'elle était têtue celle-là. Après un court moment de réflexion elle prit une grande inspiration. Puis elle prit la main d'Elsa qui se laissa faire. Elle la dirigea sur sa poitrine qu'elle dégagea de sa robe.

\- Qu'...Qu'est-ce que...!

\- Tu l'aimes non? Ma poitrine? Je n'ai pas rêvé tu me l'as touchée n'est-ce pas...? J'aime... Ce froid qui parcourt mon corps...

Assise à califourchon Anna ferma les yeux en se massant avec la main d'Elsa. Celle-ci rougit et se sentit haletante. C'était si doux, si chaud.

\- Crois-moi, être ton amante j'en ai rêvé pendant des nuits entières. Ne crois pas que je venais dans ta chambre en tant que sœur. Je venais en tant que prétendante. Je pensais me rapprocher de toi et te faire comprendre mes sentiments mais... Oh tu es si bête Elsa!

La blonde renifla. Elle n'avait absolument rien compris à sa cadette. Elle n'était pas juste joyeuse et insouciante. Elle était aussi sûre de ses choix. Et tout ce qu'elle faisait avait un sens. Ces derniers jours elle devait souffrir aussi...

\- S'il te plait, fais-moi l'amour.

Elsa écarquilla les yeux. Que faire? Succomber à son désir, son fruit défendu, ou résister? C'était anormal mais tellement tentant. Elsa choisit d'étouffer cette stupide petite voix qui la harcelait. Sœurs? Non leur relation venait de changer, elle prenait un nouveau tournant. Elle resserra la prise sur la poitrine d'Anna et se releva doucement pour porter ses lèvres sur les durs tétons de son amante. Celle-ci gémit de surprise et de bonheur. C'était comme si un glaçon parcourait sa peau. Un régal.

Elsa lécha avec joie les petits bouts rouges qui dépassaient alors qu'Anna se tendait sur ses genoux. La brunette passa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds platine qu'elle détacha de sa tresse habituelle. Elle en fit de même avec ses cheveux et se pencha en arrière quand Elsa attaqua son corps de sa langue joueuse. Elle se sentait si bien. La blonde se sentit de plus en plus animale. Elle laissa son manque profond ressurgir et ouvrit la porte à son désir brûlant. Elle s'emporta et baissa encore plus la robe d'Anna jusqu'à la retirer entièrement. Elle retira également son soutien-gorge puis joua avec sa petite culotte verte. Anna se mordait la lèvre de plaisir.

La blonde la repoussa alors pour la retourner sur le lit. Elle la bloqua et prit les rênes. Froide et sadique elle contourna la zone érogène du bas pour embrasser ses jambes si douces. Anna se tortillait, attendant avec impatience le moment fatidique où Elsa prendrait enfin son intimité. Mais celle-ci s'amusa avec elle. Elle joua de sa langue sur ses pieds puis remonta sur ses jambes avant de partir dans le nombril, sur la poitrine et dans son cou qu'elle embrassa avec ferveur. Un langoureux baiser qui se termina sur les lèvres d'Anna qui ne se fit pas prier pour y répondre. Celle-ci caressa le dos d'Elsa avant qu'elle ne reparte dans sa torture de plaisir.

Anna semblait exploser, elle voulait tellement qu'Elsa y aille enfin mais elle n'en fit rien et se délecta de la souffrance de sa partenaire en rut.

\- Elsa... S'il te plait...

Un petit rire étouffé sembla envenimer la frustration de sa partenaire. Elle voulut se relever mais Elsa la replaça dans ses draps. Maintenant qu'elle avait le droit de lui faire l'amour elle n'allait pas se prier pour faire ça bien. Peu importe la bienséance elle enverrait tout valser. Elle ôta enfin la lingerie restante d'Anna qui crut enfin toucher au but mais Elsa n'en avait pas fini avec sa torture coquine. Ecartant ses cuisses elle se mit à embrasser et lécher le contour de la zone érogène en faisant croire qu'elle irait pour finalement repartir.

\- Je t'en prie... Je n'en peux plus! Je vais exploser!

Elsa s'approcha un peu plus près alors qu'Anna se cambrait de plaisir:

\- Plus près pitié! Ahhh Ahhh non pas là , s'il te plait, arrête non, au centre! Tu me tortures!

Au bord de l'apoplexie, alors qu'Anna n'y croyait plus, Elsa choisit le bon moment pour fondre sur sa proie. Elle se recentra et se délecta enfin de la fleur de sa partenaire. De haut en bas, Anna se crispa directement en gémissant si fort qu'elle aurait pu briser un verre d'eau. S'agrippant au drap elle tendit son corps vers Elsa qui se délectait avec brio de son effet érotique. Jamais Anna ne s'était sentie aussi bien alors que la blonde remuait la tête dans son entre jambe. Elle lui prit les jambes qu'elle écarta encore plus avant de titiller son clitoris. Anna poussa un cri sans pouvoir le retenir et sentit un sentiment chaud et enivrant la parcourir.

Elsa se stoppa un peu avant de lécher ses doigts et de pénétrer son amante aussi serrer que possible.

\- Eh bien eh bien, on a rien fait avec Kristoff? Déclara-t-elle sadiquement.

Anna se sentit toute chose alors qu'Elsa semblait devenir bestiale. Elle rougit:

\- Non, je n'y arrivais pas. Pas avec lui.

Elsa sembla se satisfaire de la réponse et repartit dans son va et vient qui enivra Anna. Elle avait si chaud. Elsa sentit sa partenaire au bord de l'épanouissement. Elle accéléra le rythme et usa de sa langue pour en finir avec Anna. Celle-ci ne put se retenir bien longtemps et jouit en hurlant dans les draps d'Elsa. Elle était au septième ciel. Un sentiment jamais ressenti auparavant. Prenant, piquant, étourdissant!

Une fois fini et au repos Elsa se coucha sur le sol en moquette de sa chambre. Elle était épuisée alors que ses doigts se collaient d'un fin liquide transparent. Mais la suite lui échappa totalement. Anna avait repris son souffle et avait totalement prévu de rendre la pareille à la reine. Elle reprit ses forces et descendit du lit, fixant Elsa qui haletait. La brunette la regarda avec un sourire coquin alors que la blonde fit les gros yeux.

\- A... Anna?

\- A ton tour, je vais te montrer que moi aussi je t'aime plus qu'une relation de fraternité.

\- A..Att... Ahhh

La cadette plongea sur Elsa et se colla contre elle. Sein contre sein elle se mouva sur elle. Elsa sentit des doigts taquins lui parcourir l'entrejambe. Anna était franche et directe. Elle la rendit folle et Elsa ferma les yeux. Ne pouvant que subir et sentir, Elsa poussa des petits cris de gémissement alors qu'Anna l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle continua de danser, corps contre corps, et à user de ses doigts pour entrer dans sa compagne:

\- Toi aussi tu es bien serrée.

\- Je.. Je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami, se défendit Elsa.

Anna pouffa et Elsa la suivit. Puis la brunette s'en prit à son cou. Elle l'embrassa langoureusement. Sexe contre sexe elle remua alors qu'Elsa se sentait défaillir. Le froid et le chaud formaient un sentiment inimaginablement bon. Elle était si heureuse en cet instant qu'elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait toujours lutté. C'était stupide, surtout avec Anna. Oui elle aurait dû lui dire dès le début. Sa _sœur_ était compréhensive et sachant qu'elles n'étaient pas liées par le sang, cela en était doublement libérateur.

La brunette se mit à descendre pendant cette courte pensée d'Elsa. Elle écarta les jambes de son amante et s'en prit également à sa partie intime. Usant de sa langue et de ses doigts, Elsa devenait folle.

\- Je ne tiendrais pas, je vais venir...

Anna sourit:

\- Tiens le plus longtemps possible!

\- Non, tu es cruelle...

\- Comme toi!

Anna continua son entreprise alors qu'Elsa se tordait de tous les côtés. Elle ne pourrait pas se freiner ce n'était plus possible. La chaleur l'étouffait. Sa poitrine pointait en hauteur et son corps hurlait de désir. Elle n'en pouvait plus. C'était trop dur, elle perdit le contrôle et hurla alors que son corps se tendit en hauteur sur la bouche taquine d'Anna. Plusieurs à-coups la tendirent avant qu'elle ne retombe comme une masse. Mordant sa lèvre elle avait fini par jouir rapidement.

Anna pouffa de plaisir et se remit sur Elsa. Elle lui sourit et lui retira des mèches blondes collées sur son visage par l'effort:

\- Je crois que je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde!

Elsa rit pour libérer la nervosité des derniers jours. Elle l'enserra contre elle:

\- Tu es la femme la plus folle que je connaisse Anna!

\- Je sais.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Elsa soupira une fois le baiser rompu:

\- On a vraiment dépassé l'entendement.

\- Bof, on a jamais été normales non? Ca ne changera rien. Et le monde n'a pas besoin de savoir non? Tu n'es rien qu'à moi après tout!

\- De toute manière je ne pourrais plus me passer de toi. Anna... Je t'aime vraiment.

\- Moi aussi Elsa, je t'aime du fond du cœur. Je suis contente que tu nous laisses une chance.

Elsa l'embrassa en caressant ses cheveux:

\- Et moi contente de savoir que mon amour est partagé.

Après plusieurs baisers et câlins, les deux filles finirent par se coucher l'une contre l'autre. Libérées de leur fardeau.

Plusieurs jours après cette partie de jambes en l'air, Elsa choisit de cacher sa relation avec Anna. Elles s'amusèrent de ce fait en jouant au nez de tous. Sous la table les pieds passaient discrètement sous la jupe de l'autre lors des repas. Le soir, elles se retrouvaient dans les chambres ou le grenier pour faire l'amour et passer du temps ensembles. Il n'y avait que la journée où elles se séparaient pour faire leurs propres tâches mais se retrouvaient toujours au palais. Une relation qui les amusa fortement alors que leur lien était plus fort que jamais.

Mais cela ne dura pas éternellement. Un jour des prétendants virent pour être promis à la main de la reine. Celle-ci avait tellement refusé qu'elle dut accepter un bal. Mais lors de la cérémonie et après plusieurs danses, Elsa avait choisi de retrouver Anna jalousement enfermée dans une salle de bains. La brunette ne lui en voulait pas mais souffrait de la situation. Elsa lui demanda de l'excuser pour ce simulacre stupide et l'embrassa contre le lavabo en lui promettant l'éternité avec elle. Sauf qu'un prince l'avait suivie et entendue. Outré il révéla la vérité au peuple qui prit mauvaisement la nouvelle...

Elsa dut faire un communiqué publique sur sa relation avec Anna. Monstre, Inceste, consanguinité! Le peuple hurla sa désapprobation. Elsa choisit donc d'avouer la vérité sur son origine mais... soudainement, Anna avait sauté sur l'estrade et expliqué en long en large et en travers que c'était elle qui avait été adoptée. Elsa ne comprenait pas elle était perdue mais Anna lui dit de qe taire. La blonde s'exécuta. Le peuple se calma. Elles n'étaient pas liées par le sang. Mais ça restait dérangeant. C'est alors qu'Anna hurla:

\- Oui j'aime la reine! Une femme avec une femme est-ce si terrible que ça? Le monde doit évoluer! Elsa est la femme de mes rêves. Jamais personne ne pourra l'aimer autant que moi et elle n'aimera aucun prétendant qui viendra! Alors laissez la reine je vous en prie elle n'a rien fait. Et s'il vous plait, acceptez que je puisse devenir sa femme!

Le peuple s'était complètement tu.

Anna ne voulait pas être reine et avait déclaré être adoptée pour qu'Elsa garde son poste. Il lui allait si bien. Mais elle voulait toujours d'elle comme amante. Elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans elle. Posant un genou au sol elle prit la main d'Elsa qui rougit et resta figée de surprise:

\- Elsa, si le peuple l'accepte, veux-tu devenir ma femme?

Perplexe, Elsa attendit et regarda ses sujets. Certains semblaient se détendre, d'autre restèrent sans bouger. C'est alors qu'elle fronça les sourcils. Elle serra la main d'Anna et la releva. Elle la plaça contre son corps:

\- Anna d'Arendelle, j'accepte d'être ta femme si tu veux bien devenir la mienne! Quoi qu'il arrive je me marierais avec toi! Et si personne ne l'accepte alors je renoncerais au poste de reine! Je te choisis toi et toi seule!

\- Oh non Elsa!

\- Je préfère mon bonheur à mon statut!

Elle l'embrassa devant tout le monde sous des expressions différentes. Elle laissa passer les cris puis relâcha Anna qui était rouge pivoine mais lui souriait.

\- Voilà ma réponse, j'organiserais un vote, pour ou contre ma démission. Ce sera à vous de choisir. Anna n'est plus ma sœur, c'est ma fiancée.

Les deux amantes plantèrent le peuple face à ce choix cornélien. Ils n'avaient plus le choix que de voter.

La semaine suivante, Raiponce et Eugène Fitzherbert apprirent la nouvelle et vinrent par bateaux. Les cousines de la nouvelle brune lui expliquèrent la situation et la princesse approuva. Pour elle l'amour n'avait pas de sexe ni de barrière. Elle décida donc d'offrir le soutien de son royaume qui était ouvert d'esprit. Le peuple d'Arendelle entendit l'appel des Fitzherbert et se mit à voter la semaine d'après. Elsa paniquait mais Anna la rassurait à chaque fois. Elle lui prenait les mains et l'embrassait pour la ramener sur terre. Quoi qu'il arriverait elles avaient fait un choix.

Elles attendirent longuement que le vote ne soit décidé. Puis finalement elles se rendirent dans la grande chapelle. Le peuple semblait attendre et Elsa s'avança d'un pas royal avec sa fiancée au bras. Elles s'arrêtèrent face à une lettre, celle des résultats. Elsa déglutit et sentit la pression d'Anna la pousser. Elle déchira le bout de papier et ouvrit la lettre. Elle ferma les yeux puis les ouvrit d'un coup. Et là, stupeur. La feuille était blanche. Anna regarda le verdict et haussa un sourcil.

\- Où sont les résultats? Demanda poliment Elsa à son conseiller du palais.

\- Devant vous.

\- Pardon?

La blonde leva la tête et vit que le peuple souriait. Deux femmes s'avancèrent avec des robes de mariées à la main. Un interprète du peuple s'exprima:

\- La famille Arendelle a toujours gouverné notre royaume qui a toujours pu prospérer. Et puis nous avons déjà eu une reine avec un pouvoir de glace alors pourquoi pas une reine qui aime les femmes. Cela ne nous regarde pas. Tant que le royaume reste prospère nous acceptons. Et nous donnons notre bénédiction.

Une larme s'écrasa de la joue d'Elsa alors qu'Anna fit la révérence et les remercia. La blonde platine en fit de même avant de prendre la main de sa future femme. Le peuple les regarda, l'amour dans leur yeux leur suffit. Raiponce et Eugène étaient également présents et approuvèrent la décision. Ils purent profiter d'un grand mariage qui eut lieu le lendemain ou Elsa et Anna se dirent _Oui_. Leur secret interdit enfin révélé. Croquant à pleines dents le fuit défendu.

Des années plus tard, la neige envahit le palais. Elsa souffrait le martyr et hurlait. Elle soufflait et poussait de toutes ses forces par intermittence. Anna lui tint la main jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse enfin à faire sortir le petit être qui hurlait à pleins poumons. Une fois fait, Elsa reposa sa tête et haleta. Elle n'en pouvait plus. On lui donna alors son bébé dans les bras:

\- Félicitation ma reine, c'est une petite fille!

La blonde ouvrit la petite serviette et caressa son enfant. Peu importe qu'elle ne connaisse pas le donneur de semence, le père biologique du bébé. C'était son enfant à elle et à Anna. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir qui avait fait son don et ne le demanderait jamais.

Anna l'embrassa sur le front:

\- Tu as fait du bon travail ma chérie!

\- Tout comme toi l'année passée.

La brune lui sourit alors qu'elle tenait également un enfant dans les bras. Un petit garçon d'un an.

\- Regarde Tilio, voilà ta petite soeur, Heum...

\- Angel?

\- Oh oui merveilleux! Tilio, je te présente Angel.

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns pencha sa main vers la frêle Angel aux petits poils blonds platine. Celle-ci s'en saisit et sourit. La famille était au comble du bonheur. L'avenir était assuré.


End file.
